You Never Forget Your First Love
by almostbutnotgeeky
Summary: "You never forget your first love, Rose." I choked out with a strained voice. She furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?" she asked. "It was you, idiot." I admitted. "It was you." Scorpius and Rose. R&R please! Disclaimers: I do not own this!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I really hope you like it! If you do, you could check out my profile. If you PM me I'd like to get to know you more. Please review on my writing, I need all the help I could get. :) -Andrew**

* * *

I always heard about that Weasley girl, Rose, from my father. He told me to make friends with other houses, just not the Weasleys and the Potters. I asked him why, and he said that they had some bad history. I understood, even at such a young page. Some people even cast us dark looks, muttering 'Voldemort'. I hate it.

When I arrived in platform 9 3/4, i saw her. Silver met sky. I immediately shivered. She was beautiful-there was no other way to describe her. Wavy, smooth red hair, unlike her mother, and light blue eyes. Freckles ran across her nose neatly, and her ears were tinged red as she turned away from me. My heart sank.

Her father glared at me. My father told me about the other houses, saying something about which house to be in. His voice vaguely drilled into my ears. I didn't say anything, but I knew I'd prefer to be with that Weasley girl.

After a few hugs and kisses, mostly from mum, I was ready to climb on board the train. I waved to her and my father from the window. My father had told me his story, and he kept reminding me "Don't make the same mistake I did,". He often got that faraway look, and I couldn't help but wonder how many mistakes he had made.

I searched for the compartment with Rose Weasley. I finally found it, but she was surrounded by her cousins and some family friends I recognized as the Longbottoms. Her cousin, James, I think, glowered at me and made a shooing gesture. I walked on.

I finally found a not-so-empty compartment with two second year Ravenclaws. "May I join you?" I asked tentatively. They hesitated evidently, obviously knowing me as the Death Eater Malfoy's son, whose father had helped kill the great Albus Dumbledore. I wanted to explain to them that it was a mistake, that he was forced to do it. Eventually, they nodded.

I slipped in and we started a conversation about how to aim to be prefects, and of course, Head Boys and Girls. I learned that the boys name was Harold Gardner, and the girl's Yanna Ferell. They were best friends, but I suspected that Harold wanted to get closer to Yanna. _Way _closer. I was amused at how they argued and made up again soon. They were like siblings, which pretty much sucks for Harold.

A few hours of Exploding Snap, jokes and stories, the train stopped. I glanced out and gasped. A magnificent castle stood over a dark, murky lake. I've seen some pictures in _Hogwarts: A History, _but this was breathtaking. Harold thumped me in the back. "Cool, isn't it?"

I nodded meekly. More than cool, definitely. I wondered if this compared to the sight of Rose Weasley.

* * *

**Okay! That was quite short, but I hope you liked it! R&R please! Next chapter coming up... **

**-Andrew **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hullo. This is my second chapter, guys, and I would appreciate reviews. R&R please! **

* * *

An old woman who introduced herself as McGonagall welcomed us to Hogwarts. I didn't listen to most, I was too worried about the Sorting. What if I got sorted in Hufflepuff? **(A/N: JUST KIDDING JUST KIDDING KIDDING ANDREW IS KIDDING I LOVE HUFFLEPUFF) **Is it possible that I could get kicked out because I could not be put in any house? What if I take to long and the others will complain?

These questions seemed to ring in my ears as the massive doors of the Great Hall opened. We walked in, and I wasn't very surprised. I'd read about the floating candles and the ever-changing fake sky in the ceiling. It was still striking, though.

Rose Weasley was the first. After a few minutes, the Sorting Hat announced it loud and clear: Ravenclaw. My pulse quickened as her face split into a grin. One Ravenclaw shouted "Yeah! We got Weasley!"

A few students were called before I was, including Albus Potter (Ravenclaw), and once my name rang out across the room, I strolled past a happy Frank Longbottom and sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall slid the mangy old hat over my head, and it slipped over my ears. _Ahh, _it whispered. _Another Malfoy. Where will I put you...?_

"Please, please, please put me in Ravenclaw." I pleaded with a tiny voice just above a whisper. "Please..."

_You do not want to be in Slytherin? You're going to break the Malfoy heritage. You'd be so much better there. You are very cunning and ambitious, child. _

"No!" I insisted. "I need to be with her.."

_Oh, I had this same argument with one of the students before. James Potter, I remember. Begged me to place him with Lily Evans. And look how that turned out. _It chuckled wryly.

"Oh, shut up," I hissed. "Just put me with her. I'm wise, I love to try new things and learn, I'd always do my homework. I'd study every night if you just put me in Ravenclaw. I could do so much there. Please?"

_You're nothing like your father are you? Before the war, he wasn't nearly as persistent as you. He loved my choice._

"Nothing like him," I confirmed. I, of course loved my father, but I really wasn't anything like him. I act more like my mother.

_You really want this, _the Sorting Hat observed. _It may crash and burn, but it may also end up in a great relationship. Do you lov_e _her_, _child?_

I thought for a bit. I barely knew her! What was love at such a young age? Was it the way she was always on my mind since I saw her? Was love how I always see her face on the back of my mind? The way my chest hurts when I try to look for her? I didn't know.

But I was desperate. "Yes."

I waited. It was contemplating. _If she's that special..._

"She is," I said.

"_Than you must be in...RAVENCLAW__!" _He shouted out the last word so that everyone in the Great Hall could hear it.

Relief washed over me. I could have a chance. I could be her friend. I could love her.

Than I realized I already did.

* * *

**DONE! Hope you guys like it. Shorter than the first chapter but whatever. :) R&R please.  
**

**Next chapter to come up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a million years, but here it is! R&R! (I don't own this; if you don't know who does, shame on you my friend, shame on you!)**

* * *

I sat down in a convenient space beside Rose. She smiled at me nervously; I could tell that her father forbade us to talk. **  
**

"Hi," I greeted her. "I'm Scorpius."

"Rose Weasley," she replied. She fumbled with her hair. "Um..."

"Our parents went to school together," I blurted out, trying to bring up a topic for conversation.

"Yeah," she seemed like she was holding something in. "Our parents hated each other." She gasped. "Sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," I shrugged.

She grinned slightly. "I-"

McGonagall announced the feast. Rose and I watched in amazement as the plates filled with piles of food. Students immediately lunged at the platters, grabbing drumsticks and treacle platters kept refilling and refilling whenever one was taken.

I grab my fork and speared a slab of steak. I devoured some mashed potatoes and gravy for as long as I could. I look up to gulp a breath of fresh air. The food here was delicious.

I took a swig from my goblet of pumpkin juice and reached for some pudding. Before I scoop some up on my spoon, I see Rose stare at me in disgust.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I ask her. I gaze down at her clean, empty plate.

"Not like that," she declared. "That was horrid!"

Huh? What was horrid? "What?"

"Don't you have any manners?" Her glare burns me.

I wipe at my mouth with a nearby napkin. "Sorry," I told her, but I felt a bit annoyed. How was it her business on the way I ate? I looked around and saw that others were eating in a barbaric way. Why did Rose pick on me of all people?

I watched her as she daintily picked up some roast beef and plopped it down with her fork. She didn't get a single drop on herself nor her clothes.

I rolled my eyes and continued with my pudding. I'm not sure if I was fond of Rose. She was quite bossy and a know-it-all.

Finally dinner was done, and all the food vanished. The plates were sparkly and clean.

McGonagall instructed us to follow the prefects. All the first year students stood up and followed their assigned prefects toward their common room.

Rose and I kept getting squished by the other first-years beside us. Our shoulders bumped and we muttered "Sorry," sheepishly to each other. We climbed up a narrow spiral staircase. It felt like it went on forever. We stopped in front of a magnificent, large bronze door. A knocker in the shape of an eagle was right in front of us.

We waited.

"Welcome!" The prefect boy bellowed. He was round-faced and and had a mop of brown hair on his head. He looked hyperactive and excited. "My name is Will."

"I'm Joey," the girl prefect introduced herself. She had tan skin and striking blue eyes. Her blonde hair cascaded in waves up until her shoulders. Freckles were carelessly splattered across her nose. "We are your prefects."

"This is how you get in the Common Room," Will placed his hand on the bronze knocker. "This bronze eagle knocker will ask you a riddle and you have to answer it correctly. If you don't, then you will not be allowed inside until someone else answers the riddle.

Will banged the knocker against the bronze door. The eagle opened its mouth and a monotone, feminine voice rang out. "It walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon and three legs in the evening. What is it?"

"Do any of you want to give it a try?" Will asked us with a smirk. We all moved one step back except for Rose. Her hand was in the air before the words were out of his mouth. He looked at Rose with a huge grin. "Yes, Ms...?"

"Rose Weasley," she beamed.

"Step forward, please." Joey gestured to Rose with her hand. Rose did as she was told.

"Look straight at the eagle and answer." Will instructed. "If you need me to repeat it-"

"Man." Rose interrupted the prefect. "The answer is man."

Joey looked impressed. It seemed like not a lot of first-years were as smart as Rose. I sneered.

"Care to explain?" Joey asked the student. Rose looked happy to oblige.

"It's a simple muggle riddle, really," Rose's cheeks were tinted pink proudly. "Four legs. A baby walks on four legs in its early years. A teen or adult walks on two legs and an old man walks on three-the other one being a cane, that is."

"Good job, Rose." Joey smiled at her. "Just knock on the door-" Joey held the knocker and bumped it once against the bronze.

The door swung open and I squinted in the light.

Then we all gasped.

* * *

**Hehe, sorry if you were waiting for something much longer. Hope you guys like it :) review please!**


End file.
